yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayano Aishi/Dweebbutworse's Fanon
Appearance Ayano has a heart-shaped face, and fair skin. Her hair is long and black, tied in a ponytail and she has two cowlicks at the sides of her head. She has almost cat-like grey eyes that one might describe as soulless and empty. Ayano is of average height and thin, bordering on underweight. Her bust size is the second smallest in the school, the first one being Yui Rio's. Ayano couldn't care less about any of this as long as Taeko still likes her (which she doesn't since they've never talked). For some reason, Ayano's looks creep out most people in the school. She doesn't know why, and assumes it's just students being paranoid. In reality, Ayano has an unnaturally symmetrical appearance, and everything about her is too neat and tidy. She looks robotic, but Ayano has never and probably will never notice this. Ayano wears the default school uniform with dark grey high-thighs, the default gym uniform, and the default swimsuit. She is often seen in her gym uniform instead of the school one. Nobody says anything about it, but everybody thinks it's sort of weird. Personality As in her canon persona, Ayano is emotionless, apathetic, and obsessive over her senpai, Taeko Yamada. She does whatever it takes to keep everybody away from her, even if it means killing them. She doesn't bother to keep on the facade of a cute schoolgirl, instead just blending into the background by not talking to anybody. She has no friends, and most students think she's a bit freaky. Ayano is described by most of her classmates as quiet, cold, and antisocial. Due to the fact she barely talks to anybody, some of her classmates wonder if she can talk. Ayano doesn't care if Taeko's mental health will plummet if she kills all her friends and family. She doesn't really care about her health or likes, dislikes, interests, personal life. She just wants to feel emotion, and when she's with Taeko, she does. She isn't even particularly attracted to Taeko, actually, but she doesn't realise that. Ayano is a bit delusional, thinking she truly is in love with Taeko, and that Taeko is a goddess that has descended from the sky to bring happiness onto the world. Ayano can't help but get flustered if she's in the close vicinity of Taeko, which results in her bouncing around while squeaking, blushing, and in general being weird. Taeko doesn't notice her for the most part, but when she does she's always creeped out. Ayano doesn't notice it, and she probably wouldn't care either. Routine Ayano's routine is decided by the player, so this section will be empty. Relationships Taeko Yamada: The subject of Ayano's obsession and affection. Ayano believes she's a goddess sent to Earth to help all humans. Osana Najimi: Ayano is aware she has a crush on Taeko, and she hates her. She finds her especially annoying and spoiled. She believes she doesn't deserve Taeko. Kokona Haruka: Although she doesn't have a crush on Taeko, Ayano hates her guts. She finds her too loud and clingy. Info-chan: Ayano has a strictly business partnership with her. Reactions Again, Ayano doesn't really have any since she's controlled by the player. Trivia * Ayano's favourite weapon is the box cutter. * Ayano means 'my colour' and Aishi is a combination of 'love' and 'death'. * The links in the relationship section lead to the canon pages, that's gonna be fixed later. Category:User's Fanons Category:Females Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:2nd Years Category:Bisexual Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:Obsessive Category:Dweebbutworse's Fanon Category:Ayano Aishi